


One and Only

by Bowtiesandkaty



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Infidelity, Kurtbastian Endgame, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesandkaty/pseuds/Bowtiesandkaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Adele’s song “One and Only”. Kurt left Sebastian for a big future in New York with Blaine, but his departure had consequences since Kurt wasn't leaving only Ohio but his soulmate as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know before you read this fic: 
> 
> When I say not Blaine friendly I don’t mean to say that he’s going to be a bad character or something, I love Blaine. So what I mean is that Blaine won’t be the perfect gentleman, he’s going to do things to try and keep Kurt, but nothing too harsh, so don’t worry… He’s only human. Sebastian is madly in love with Kurt, but he’s angry and he’s a spoiled bastard. Kurt is confused and trying to do his best.  
> This fanfic has a gloomy background, but mostly only emotional stuff, no need to fear hidden dark themes. The narration will be divided between Kurt and Sebastian, although there’s going to be Blaine’s point of view throughout the story. Italic are memories or thoughts. This fanfic will be divided in parts, not chapters.
> 
> Thank you, darlings! Comment if you like or have something to say, I’ll do my best to answer all questions.

**You’ve been on my mind**

New York.

The city that never sleeps.

His name is Kurt Hummel, a confused boy from Lima, Ohio. Seven years ago he met the love of his life in a coffee shop called Lima Bean, his name was Sebastian Smythe, no ordinary boy could be compared to him.

Centuries before Mayas and Aztecs civilizations began to realize that some of their village members started to act differently towards each other, sometimes a simple touch of fingers would trigger instant physical attraction, and greater part of those fated couples remained together until their last dying breath. They concluded it was destiny.

The theme has been studied and researched for hundreds of years, and although around 1996 scientists had tried to draw it to a close by stating that it happened because there was a link inside the central nervous system of the couple, people chose to relish on their own theories.

Kurt believed in real life.

It was around midnight when Kurt came walking down the street to his shared apartment. Blaine had already called him twice to ask what time he’d get home. As he passed a flower store he saw a couple of daises showing up among red roses and started taking steps a little bit slower till he came to a stop.

_“You love it-“ Sebastian said while chewing a piece of brownie, Kurt never understood why he liked it so much. “I’m just saying, I bet Blaine never gave you daises…”_

_“Well… He never gave me, I must say, a couple – at that Kurt took the two flowers forgotten on his lap and smelled them once more – of daises because he was too busy giving me a bouquet of real flowers, Bas! Like roses!” Kurt scolded although smiling._

_“You hurt me, princess-”_

Kurt woke up from his reverie with the slight ringing of his cell phone, when he took it from his pocket Blaine’s photo popped up on the screen again, sighing heavily Kurt held it firmly and with one last longing look he started to roam numbly the streets till he got home.

He and Blaine lived in a great apartment located at Upper East Side, all afforded by Blaine’s parents. It’s been a year and a half since the couple decided to move in together, by then he lived with Rachel and Paulina, both students at NYADA as well as himself. They’re not married, not yet at least. They’re just eight years boyfriends who happen to live together.

As he enters the clean apartment, he lets his satchel fall onto the floor and shakes his shoes off. He’s feeling quite nostalgic today, like every bit of New York reminds him of Sebastian, it’s been like that since college. Dull. He would go to college, after a few hours of dance-sing-act he would be back home, shower, eat and sleep. The difference nowadays? He doesn’t go to college anymore; he works in a small ballet company named Dell’Arte. Blaine went to medical school, although he still doesn’t get much of his residence they manage to pay bills and live comfortably.

They are happy if you ask them. Kurt sometimes cooks dinner, albeit it is Blaine who frequently does so. They talk while they eat, they laugh, they watch movies on occasion, things couples do. But whilst they claim to be boyfriends, at home they’re just friends. Kurt can’t even remember the last time they had sex or were intimate.

“Babe? Are you home?” Blaine shouts from the kitchen.

“Yes. Do you need help there or can I take a shower first?” Kurt says and sighs. He’s tired, his shoulder blades feels like heavy stones and his eyes hurt.

“It’s okay, go take your shower.” Kurt can feel the bitterness behind those words, he knew he should’ve walked in there and given Blaine a kiss or at least a real greeting, but he can’t, not when all he can think about is Sebastian.

So he takes a shower, he tries to wash every bit of Sebastian off of him, but when he walks out of the misty room he feels him there, deep-rooted inside him, crawling to his mind and heart once more. He barely dries his hair, a towel still hanging low on his waist as he climbs in bed swearing he will only take a nap before dinner is ready, but when he wakes up the morning after to the beeping of the alarm he set days ago with Blaine nowhere to be seen and an angry growling belly, he thinks of many things, but mostly how fucked up his life turned out to be.

**I grow fonder every day**

The man stretches on the bed humming loudly, he freezes for a moment before he recognizes the place. Sebastian watches him from distance, every little change in his face as the man’s eyes ranks around the room in search for him. “Hi.” Sebastian says, only a broken whisper in the night.

“Hey… How long did I sleep?” The man, Sebastian doesn’t remember his name, asks.

“Two hours.” He says shortly. Sebastian opens a bottle of wine and as he lets it breathe he takes a glass, he sits down near the window watching quietly the night while pouring wine in the glass he’s holding. He then settles the bottle onto the floor and takes a sip or two of the wine, savoring the taste. “I think it’s time for you to go.”

“Oh…” Sebastian stares at wide eyes, never once faltering. “Okay… Yeah… I better get going. It’s late anyway.” The man laughs quietly, his attempt to lighten Sebastian’s mood frustrated when he receives a stern look from Sebastian.  He gets up and gathers his clothes soon enough putting them on while barely making a noise. “Well-“ He starts again with a trembling voice, Sebastian sees his hands fidgeting at his sides, trying to grab anything but air. “I-Well… I-Thank you, yeah… Bye…” The green-eyed man watches as the blond closes his eyes and mutter _“What the fuck?”_ while walking to the door. Sebastian once again turns and goes back staring at New York, the noise of the crowded city never reaching his apartment, just a barely there susurration.

_“Start spreading the news_

_I’m leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York”_

_Kurt singed as he twirled and laughed around the place only to fall right back at Sebastian’s naked body. He hummed slightly before he kissed the green-eyed man, every time Kurt kissed him like that he almost felt like his body was on fire, a kiss of pure and clean innocence. The kiss was chaste, but loving. Nothing like he’d ever experienced before. Soft lips moved against his, palms were splayed on his naked chest moving with his rapid breathing. “I love you.” Kurt whispered, and in that moment it meant everything, he’s heard it before, he’s heard it from Kurt. But there were those specials little moments when an “I love you” could be the beginning of something, something he couldn’t bear the thought to live without, something named Kurt and Sebastian._

“Why, Kurt?” Sebastian mutters in rage scrubbing his fists on his itching eyes. “Why can’t I just let you go?” He throws the glass at the nearest wall, watching as it falls to pieces, the deep red liquid running down the wall. “Fuck!” And once again he can’t stop swearing and breaking everything that his arms can reach.

**Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face**

“Kurt… Kurt!” Kurt nearly lets an embarrassing squeak out as he’s shacked by two firm hands on his shoulders. “God, boy! Where are you? If you keep like this Sarah won’t even stop to think about giving you that Black Swan’s role you want so badly.” Nicole, a member of the company, whispered with concern in her hazel eyes.

“Jesus, Nic! You scared the crap out of me” God, if he keeps dozing out like that he will soon lose his job. He sighs heavily as he says “It’s been a tough week, I’ll pay more attention, let’s get started.” He smiles sweetly at her, she returns the gesture quickly. There were some people crowded in the saloon each of them doing their own choreography to one of Ludovico Enaudi’s song, Kurt and Nicole were in the far corner of the room getting ready for Sarah’s late arriving.

Kurt was wearing a black fitted legging matched with a too-large-sized black t-shirt, his black ballet shoes curving as he firms his foot on the barre in his warm-up. He lets his breathing match his heartbeat, letting out small puffs of breath, eyes closed.

His mind drifts again, memories once forgotten hunting his serenity. Kurt never had the courage to tell Blaine the truth about Sebastian, it was easier, and as time passed he got carried away by the situation. Blaine helped him on more occasions he could possibly count, and he knew Sebastian – being his soulmate – would help him too, but he couldn’t take the risk, not when he’d seen Sebastian flirt with every male he’d laid eyes on. So he chose Blaine. Blaine… Beautiful, loving and rich Blaine, the perfect gentleman. But, sadly, a man without a soulmate. A free man.

Soulmates aren’t how books use to describe, they’re humans after all. And humans can be mean and heartless, there are stories about men who’d hurt their soulmates so badly they’d die. They couldn’t actually hurt them physically, beat them up or kill them, but it’s known that mental or emotional damage can be as strong.

So this was Kurt’s story. A adolescent that couldn’t make the right choices for his future, a boy that tried to defy his own body and lost the battle.

“Hello, guys!” A soft voice drummed around the saloon. “I need your attention, so let’s get warmed-up later, shall we?” She smiled brightly, the choreographer, Sarah Pharrel. Kurt lets his foot back to the ground, his eyes roaming the room searching the speaker, he found her near the entry door, a small woman with curly blonde hair and a smile so bright it could blind a man. “Good!” She praised while clapping her hands. “Well, ladies and gentlemen! We may have good news-“ Her excitement so captivating that soon enough all the murmur had ended “Remember when I said that for our company to become bigger we needed some more investment?” With a matched “yes” from the company, she continues “Well... We found that investment; actually, we found something much better! Dell’Arte has now a business associate!”

It seemed like Sarah brought Christmas earlier that moment, everyone in the room started to move hugging and saying praises to one another. Even Kurt screamed in excitement together with a few others. Sarah was laughing proudly at their happiness, a hand splayed where her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. After a moment of pure tumult, a guy asked “Who is it?”

“Well, honey… I’m talking about Smythe’s Enterprises, today we have here, may I say, proudly, Mister Smythe in person!” There were loud gasps around the room, including Kurt himself. He couldn’t believe his eyes as a man in a dark suit and a stern face entered the saloon. Kurt didn’t know he was holding his breath till Sarah started talking again “May I present you… Mr. Smythe, this is Dell’Arte’s Company. Dell’Arte, this is Sebastian Smythe.”

Sebastian eyes roamed the room briefly, and Kurt was grateful as he tried his best to hide from those green eyes, he felt lucky to be so far from the centre of the room. “As I myself represent Smythe’s Enterprises, I have to say that from the investment we made we’re hoping for big changes in the future-“ Kurt shut down. He couldn’t bear to hear that voice again; he couldn’t bear to be in the same room as him. He couldn’t even believe that he was there… Looking like the people in front of him meant nothing but money. He wanted to leave, to storm down and go home. But how? To leave the room he needed to pass the entry door, and by passing that door he would be face to face with Sebastian.

“Mr. Hummel!” He heard his name like he was under water. “Kurt!” And now he heard someone screaming it.

“Yes?” He said softly, looking around he saw everyone staring at him, his cheeks warming up as he started to apology to whomever called for his attention.

“Mr. Hummel is one of our best dancers here and he surely could represent the company with me in our meetings. Do you agree, Kurt?” Sarah said after a pause. “It would be an honor.” _So lovely, god…_

Then Kurt looked, really looked at her direction. There stood Sebastian, hands in his pockets and an unreadable expression in his face, looking at Kurt without batting an eyelash. “Yes, it would be my pleasure, Mrs. Pharrel.” Kurt said dumbfounded.

**God only knows why it’s taken me so long to let my doubts go**

He’d been planning this for months since he’d known Kurt was working at Dell’Arte, first he thought about buying the company, but that would’ve been too harsh even for Sebastian Smythe. So he chose to buy a percentage of Dell’Arte, investing little but welcomed money. He didn’t want to be too grateful for them to think he was a savior or anything related, he wanted to fuck with Kurt’s life, and being infiltrated in the company would make it much easier.

He saw Kurt’s face, the surprise filling slowly his eyes till he realized that that man standing there was his soulmate, the man he was destined to be, the man he left for some cash and a good cuddle when night came. And Sebastian delighted in the evident horror the blue-eyed dancer felt, he wanted to destroy Kurt, and he prayed to whatever god to give him enough strength to do so.

“Yes, it would be my pleasure, Mrs. Pharrel.” He heard the angelical voice, he wanted those lips to directly talk to him, but felt in a loss of words, so he kept quietly looking at him like the predator he grew up to be. He’d soon have Kurt on his knees for him, but that would require time and patience.

“Thank you, Kurt!” Sarah said clasping her hands, clearly overwhelmed, although Sebastian saw her eyes turn a little bit harsh at Kurt’s direction. “Can we sign the papers now, Mr. Smythe?”

Sebastian looked at her faking a fond smile, but he knew he wasn’t the best actor, so when she only went rigid in her position he started to take small steps toward the office. 

**You’re the only one that I want**

It was meant to be, always has. He could run, he could turn his back on destiny or he could simply sit and wait till Sebastian found him… That’s what he did. He had run, he had turned his back on everything he once loved dearly and he’s been waiting till now.

His soulmate couldn’t be classified as a perfect human being; Sebastian once tried to blind Kurt and “accidentally” hit Blaine instead. That’s when both of them got the hint, soulmates can’t hurt each other physically, destiny had manipulated Blaine to jump in front of Kurt that day, but that could be a coincidence. Or so they thought.

Kurt wished he could hate Sebastian, he wanted to hate him for being the one, the same way he wished he could hate Sebastian’s selfish personality and his perfect tailored suits. He wished he could look back into their past and hate Sebastian for not understanding him. But he couldn’t.

The dreams came two days after he saw Sebastian in the saloon. It’d wake him up around three in the morning and keep him awake till five; he’d go through some books and walk around the apartment up to morning. One night exhaustion won him over, so he woke Blaine up and begged his boyfriend to talk him to sleep. That night Blaine touched his face and told him he wanted to make love to Kurt.

As he feels Blaine slide into him, Kurt closes his eyes. It’s torture, but it feels good. That moment Kurt thinks he may be a masochist. He hears Blaine moaning his name, telling him he’s beautiful like that and he can’t help when goosebumps rises of his skin. Blaine’s voice is rough, desperate as his hips thrusts forward, and Kurt takes it even though he can feel the emptiness rising inside his chest. The feeling of being lost takes over for a few seconds, but Blaine senses it and holds Kurt down till he comes back.

That night he sleeps and wakes up to the feeling of someone behind him hugging lazily his chest, and for the first time in weeks Kurt feels well rested.

“Good morning, sunshine…” He hears Blaine saying, his voice hoarse. His smile is evident although Kurt can’t see him, Blaine made a tiny noise like he wanted to say more but was holding himself quiet. “Sleep well?”

Kurt hummed, grabbing Blaine’s hand in his own. “Well, I did have a great night of sleep indeed. What about you?”

“I’ve had great…” He turned a laughing Kurt in his arms. “Great…” Blaine repeated, a silly smile plastered on his face. Kurt breathed a small sigh of happiness, he wanted to save that moment forever, and he needed to feel the gleefulness of forgetting Sebastian for a while.  “Great, great night…” Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips before getting up. “I’m going to make breakfast, and you stay right there…” His eyes playfully shining, a bigger smile on his face.

As soon as the door closes behind Blaine, Kurt starts feeling nauseous. Not long after his heart pounds inside his chest like it’s gone crazy, and he feels his body giving off every sign of a heart attack. He’s terrified because he’s never felt anything similar to that. “Blaine!” _Help me, please, help!_ Screams his insides, but nothing comes out of his dry mouth. Then, as if it couldn’t get any worse, something grabs his right hand, but when Kurt looks there’s nothing there. That same invisible something starts punching mercilessly his guts, he thinks he screams then, and it’s high and pitchy.

Distantly, Blaine’s heavy footsteps resounds around the apartment, it’s getting close, fast.

_He’s finally done getting his things into his suitcases, and his bedroom is empty. He gives a long look around, opens the closet’s doors to check if he hasn’t forgotten anything behind, it’s just a blank space now, some clothing hangers but nothing more. God, he’s going to miss his closet. When he gets out of the small room, he sees Sebastian propped up on his bedroom’s doorway, his arms are tightly crossed around his chest and although his head is hanging a little bit low, his eyes can be seen… and it’s full of sadness and pure rage._

_Kurt doesn’t know how to start this conversation, they had done that before, Kurt had already told him he was leaving and that that was his final decision.  So he sits silently on his bed and looks up, trying to reach his eyes._

_“You’re really through with it then. It’s real. You’re leaving me.” Sebastian’s voice is hoarse, but not crumbling or shaking. It’s like he’s done with it too, but afraid to say so or it’s like he’s accepting the true and cruel reality of it all._

“Sebastian…”

“It’s me, Kurt. Blaine.”

“Where am I?”

Kurt can’t bring himself to care he just called his ex-lover’s name, when he gets better he’ll probably regret it. He tries to open his eyes, but everything seems too bright and the light almost blinds him.

“Just stay still, I’m calling a nurse, okay? Wait for a minute, honey.” Then Blaine’s gone, the only thing he can hear it’s a steady bip coming from his left side.

**I don’t know why I’m scared**

They had a meeting scheduled on Thursday of the next week since their first meeting at Dell’Arte. This time the meeting would take place at Smythe’s Enterprises, and for that Sebastian was grateful. Surprisingly so, Sarah Pharrel shows up alone. And for that Sebastian sees red.

“Well, Mrs. Pharrel… I believe we had an agreement, Mr. Hummel was supposed to be present to this meeting.” He had a plan to run, and with Kurt Hummel’s absence it would be quite the task to accomplish.

Sarah’s big eyes were something, they’d shine bright and conquer anyone near her. Well, that’s what she’s been told till now. “I’m afraid Mr. Hummel won’t be able to show up, Mr. Smythe. He’s taken the week off, his fiancé called two days ago to justify his absence, word says he’s sick.”

Sebastian finds himself worried, if not losing his mind over the thought Kurt might be in danger of somehow. He can’t control the emotional surge he feels, much less can’t stop himself from asking Sarah for Kurt’s number and where he’s located.

“Well, last time I spoke to Blaine he was in the hospital… But why the sudden interest, may I ask?”

It takes two of his secretaries to find out where Kurt is, and as soon as he knows he makes a run for it.

**…**

**BLAINE’S POV**

It takes him a while to notice he is different, that something about him isn’t right.

He’s six years old when his best friend Carl finds his soulmate, he doesn’t quite get the term, but he knows it’s a bad thing when not a week later Carl completely ignores him because his soulmate Livvy is his new best friend. He feels miserable, Carl won’t play or share peanut butter sandwich with him. So when Blaine can’t take it anymore, he asks his daddy one night crying his lungs out why soulmates steals best friends, and his dad answers evenly “That’s because they’re special people, Blaine. One day, when you find yours or yours find you… you’ll understand. Now let’s get to sleep, young man!”

He waits to be marked as the years go by, but nothing seems to happen, every other night he would search his body for a name, but soon he finds out that a bond doesn’t leave physical marks. It’s spiritual, they’d look in each other’s eyes and that’d be it, or a single hand touch would open the bond. But over the years nothing happens. _So he kind of gives up._

Then there’s beautiful loving Kurt when he’s sixteen, it’s an instant match, but they know a bond should be stronger than that, an uncontrollable feeling. Or, at least, he should have known.

He’s supposed to dream of his soulmate when he turns seventeen if he hasn’t yet found the one. That day his mom makes him tea because his tense shoulders are killing him, he feels anxious only by the mere thought of dreaming about one Kurt Hummel. 

The somber feeling of an empty and dreamless night sinks days later when he sees none less than Sebastian Smythe looking at his boyfriend like he’s the center of the universe.

It’s not unusual, neither It is rare to be a soulless human being. But when he’s diagnosed Blaine freaks out, he gets drunk and screams at his parents like they’re the guilty ones, his mom cries while his dad tries to calm him down. That moment he sees how lucky he is, he’s got an amazing mother and a supportive father, and although he knows he should apologize, Blaine just bursts out the door looking to go nowhere, but needing to be far away from everyone he’s close to.

…

Kurt sleeps soundless in a hospital bed. Sebastian is sitting next to him, he doesn’t touch or talk, he just sits there quietly, still and staring off into space, worry slowly drifting off of him. He knows Hummel is fine, he talked to five doctors before finally entering the room Kurt was hospitalized. 

He squares his shoulders. It’s been too long since the last time Sebastian was in a hospital room, he remembers vaguely when he broke his left arm eight months after Kurt left him, the doctor said something about “poor nutrition”, he hadn’t paid much attention since the nurse had injected drugs on his IV, but that had been about seven years ago.

“Impossible.” The velvet voice resounds around room, Blaine is looking at him oddly, his moving hands giving off his nervousness. 

“Blaine.”

“Why are you here?”

“God, you’re so predictable.” Sebastian doesn’t look up, he’s looking at Kurt’s frame. _When has he gotten so thin?_

“You found us.” It’s a statement. He’s on verge of tears, Sebastian notices. He couldn’t blame him, after all for all Blaine knew Sebastian was long gone, buried in their past.

“I didn’t know you were hiding.”

Sebastian knows that somehow, deep down, Blaine knows that he and Kurt are soulmates. Well, back then he hadn’t tried to hide his feelings for Kurt, actually he was pretty clear about them, the only thing he hadn’t said in any of their arguments was that Kurt was his bond, but just because Kurt wouldn’t let him.

“I wasn’t. We weren’t.” Blaine corrects. “But I wasn’t expecting to find you in New York, and especially here.”

He sees Blaine is wearing a white coat, his hands now tucked inside his large pockets, _the perfect doctor_. He hates him even more, although Sebastian thought it wasn’t possible. “For a matter of fact, I’m leaving. So no need to get your panties in a twist, doc.” Sebastian smirks briefly, the usual indifferent shadow falling back to his face. His eyes are fixed on Kurt as he gets up to leave, that’s when he sees they’re open, Sebastian’s heart pounds in his chest, but he doesn’t let his feelings give him away. Kurt’s throat bobs up and down swallowing hard, but he remains quiet.

“Yeah… I think you should go.” Blaine speaks after a pause, already making his way to test Kurt’s blood sugar. Sebastian admires Blaine for his composure, he envies it.

He feels Kurt’s eyes following him as he makes his way out, that wasn’t his plan, but maybe if Kurt fooled himself thinking Sebastian cares for him, it can be a good him. It’d make it easier for Sebastian to make Kurt trust him, and that was part of the plan. 

**Cause I’ve been here before**

His muscles stretches as he curves down to reach his feet, warm up routine has been a little bit tiring after a week off. Kurt is finally doing better, he has gained weight and now his legs can be trusted to hold him up once again.  His mind is clear and he knows he said stupid things to Blaine, although the curly haired man hasn’t mentioned it yet. He remembers lucidly Sebastian looking at him while he laid down powerless on that hospital bed, his usually plain face hiding horror behind those green eyes.

Now he waits for him. He won’t run anymore. He’s tired, he’s helpless and he owns Sebastian an answer.

Sarah called him the night before to see if his health has improved, but her true purpose came minutes after when she told him Sebastian needed their presence as soon as possible to sign the contract, her tone seemed desperate and Kurt understood the severity of the subject: without contract no more plays, and that meant no more Dell’Arte.

That’s why Bach is resounding around the empty room and Kurt alone finds himself warming up out of boredom. They had set the meeting the following day, and by Sarah’s request they would meet at Dell’Arte’s saloon. For that Kurt was grateful, he’s rusty and he could use a little practice before the company started the choreography later that day, so he got up earlier than usual and there he was. Kurt’s only comfort in that moment was that he wasn’t going to be alone with Sebastian, Sarah was to be expected.

“I’ve always enjoyed seeing your ass in leggings.” Came a low voice near the entry door, Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knows he should answer, but he doesn’t trust his own voice. So he resumes his warm up, his left leg rising and coming down in rapid movements doing “ups and downs” while both of his arms delicately mimics batting of wings, he needs to be ready if Sarah gives him the Black Swans role he wants so badly.

“You know, ignoring me won’t do you good.” Kurt sees Sebastian crossing the room from the corner of his eyes. He stops all at once, his breath coming in short puffs of air.

“Is Sarah already here? If not, I don’t see why we should be talking.” Kurt answers fervently, although he tries not to look at how good Sebastian looks. He is wearing a deep gray blazer matching a white button-down shirt, his jeans are dark, probably designed by a fancy stylist. Kurt is long past the stage when he used to tell the designer only by looking at the piece of clothing.

Kurt notices Sebastian has taken advantage of his brief distraction, now he stands not three feet away, leant against the barre his arms crossed around his chest. “She’s not here yet, and she won’t be. I canceled the meeting.”

Kurt’s dumbfounded face probably makes Sebastian at least amused, but if it does the green eyed man doesn’t show. “Well, then I shouldn’t be here either.” He makes to get his bag of clothes, but Sebastian stops him by grabbing his right arm. The world explodes for five seconds, Sebastian gasps and Kurt has to hold himself up by holding the barre next to him, he feels dizzy all of sudden.

“I need to talk to you.” Sebastian’s grasp slowly eases till he lets go.

“Don’t do that again, Sebastian… The bond is finally getting weak, you near me will only slow the process down.” Kurt feels tears prickling in his eyes.

Kurt doesn’t need to raise his head to sense Sebastian’s mood, the man seethes with anger. “Bad news, Kurt.” Sebastian’s left hand comes up and caresses his jaw, Kurt’s eyes closes as joy shoots through his body. “I’m not planning on letting you go again.”  


End file.
